


A Study in Contradictions

by Seabiscuitthesniper



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabiscuitthesniper/pseuds/Seabiscuitthesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of short drabbles based on songs that came up on my iTunes. * requests for songs are welcome *</p>
<p>Chapter One: Happy Ending - Mika<br/>Chapter Two: Twistin' The Night Away - Sam Cooke<br/>Chapter Three: Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows<br/>Chapter Four: Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless<br/>Chapter Five: Glad You Came - The Wanted<br/>Chapter Six: Hot Mess - Cobra Starship<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Ending

Jason woke up the next morning, to his complete and utter lack of amusement. He had been so, _so_ close to his happy ending, just to have it all blow up in his face- literally. He and Tim had finally reconciled and after many tense breakfasts together and meetings and team ups, they had grown close. It was still stilted some times, of course it was. How could it not be? But somehow, in between Tim taking on the League of Shadows and their whole family being kidnapped by the Joker, they'd meshed, and found that they really and truly belonged together. 

Too little too late, Jason scoffed, before irrationally kicking the nearest object, which just so happened to be Tim's dusty, tattered copy of Macbeth. Jason crumpled in on himself, unable to come to terms with what happened. Of course he had tried to sacrifice himself in Tim's place, but the little shit had gotten far too good at fighting, what with all his training with Lady Shiva. 

Unfortunately, Jason's advantage of weight and height did nothing to stop Tim from ultimately getting to the door first, and being the one to sacrifice themselves. Jason sat there, after the door had been closed and locked behind him, screaming his throat raw, and banging on the door. He wished desperately, hopelessly, that the tables were reversed, that he would be the one dying. Funny, that he hadn't truly known if he loved Tim until that moment. 

Of course he'd had sneaking suspicions, in the way that he would find himself glancing at him far too frequently, and going out of his way to protect the other, but that was typical. The sheer pain he felt at the prospect of losing Tim, of losing the love of his life, was earth-no, universe shattering. They were both so, _so_ close to getting their happy ending, and Two Face had to go screw it all up. 

Jason couldn't tell you how long he sat on the damp, dingy floor, screaming for Superman, Batman, anybody who could hear him, but he could tell you that it was long enough to know that there was no point trying to save Tim, not anymore. He sat there, praying to all the gods he didn't believe in that someone out there had stopped Two Face, that Tim was okay, but he knew all too well how stupid it was to hope for something so foolish. So instead, he diverted all his thoughts to opening the lock, and dragging his feet up towards the burning embers in the distance. 

'Yes, of course', Jason thought as he looked in the fiery ruins of the nearby warehouse. 'of _course_ the bastard would choose to end it that way.' And Jason couldn't find it in him to do anything else, other than run up to the body lying crumpled in the rubble, and collapse next to it, sobbing into his hands, curled around the cold lifeless embodiment of his very own happy ending.


	2. Twistin' The Night Away

Dick jogged over to the table where Tim and Tam sat, quietly discussing something no doubt trivial.

“Excuse me, m'lady, but would you be so kind as to relinquish your hold on dear Timmy and allow me the favour of dancing with him?”

“er.. sure, Dick, of course.” Tam giggled, while giving a pitying look to Tim and wishing him good luck.

 

Dick grabbed Tim's hand, practically dragging him into the crowd of people shuffling and twisting around each other on the dance floor. 

“So dear brother of mine, Waynegagement? I really like the creativity of the name. Speaking of the paparazzi, here comes one of them now. Smile!” Dick turned, facing the nearby photographer and flashing him a painfully large smile, while continuing to spin Tim around the dance room. 

Tim just rolled his eyes, levelly explaining that no, he was not engaged to Tam, and that no, it was none of your business anyways you overbearing brat of an older brother. Not that it did much to deter Dick, though, it never did.


	3. Accidentally In Love

“What's the problem?!!? Jason, how the hell do you plan on explaining this to Bruce? Even those runners knew we were together. Do you think they know?? Ohmygod, what about Alfred, and Dick! Think about how insufferably smug he'll be when he finds out. What about the paparazzi? Think of the rumours! And the Titans, they're going to think i'm dating a drug lord, Jason. A drug lord.”

“An extremely handsom one, though.” Jason added, while Tim regained his breath and continued freaking out. 

“Seriously, though. Bruce will skin you alive. Or maybe me, or both of us! And Alfred, he'll have that irritating look on his face, you know the one.”

“Two teaspoons of disappointment and a hundred litres of ill-concealed smug? Yeah, I know the one.” 

“Oh god, what are we going to do?!”

“You're going to sit down and eat a bowl of strawberry ice cream and ignore me while I yell at some idiotic runners for asking such a stupid question, and then we will continue watching this James Bond marathon. C'mon, it's Connery, he's your favourite!” Jason said, nudging Tim with his elbow and handing him the bowl, and popping the disk in the dvd player.


	4. Make Me Wanna Die

Tim was born into a rich family, one of the richest in Gotham.  
He had every opportunity given to him.  
Maybe that's what appealed to him so much about being Robin, that he had to work for it.  
Had to work for someone's approval.  
Well, that and the flying from rooftops bit. 

He had so many opportunities, and yet he chose to risk his life every night for Bruce fucking Wayne.  
No matter what he did, it was never enough for that stubborn jerk.  
Tim had given his life his present his future, all to Batman; he would quite literally die for this man, for the mission he had chosen.  
At night, everything is fine.  
Red Robin patrols, he saves, he helps; he belongs to the night. 

But in the day? In the day, Tim Drake doesn't belong.  
He is lies and mistakes and regrets.


	5. Glad You Came

In the dark, with only the lit up windows as the stars, and the Wayne Tower in the distance acting as the sun, all that counts is the moment.   
The moment when you save someone from a tragic accident, the moment when you stop a drug ring, or child traffickers, or another of Jokers schemes.   
In the daytime, Gotham is false hope and misleading and still dark but not quite enough.   
Everyone pretends that things are okay, that Gotham is a good, safe city.   
In the night, the truth is obvious.   
It's obvious in the way that nobody goes out unless they have business.   
Nobody risks the nighttime in gotham, the night has no place for liars, and the population of Gotham is a population of half-truths and misleading facts.   
Nighttime has no place for liars and thieves, Batman has made sure of that. 

It's ironic really, thatthe ones who hide behind secrets and masks protect people from those who hide behind secrets and masks.   
Gotham City is a study in irony and sincerity, of lies and half truths, but overall it's a study in contradictions.


	6. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Mess - Cobra Starship. 
> 
> This one's really short, sorry 'bout that guys! Hope you like it all the same.

He knew it, he _knew_ undercover missions requiring crossdressing, clubbing, and copious amounts of drunk partygoers was a bad idea. How could it possibly end well? Let alone Bruce forcing Tim to bring the newly rehabilitated Jason along for the ride. So of course when it all went to hell in a handbasket, well, Tim would definitely be saying 'I told you so' in the morning. Many times. Hundreds of times, in fact. Accompanied by guilting Bruce into ordering his favourite kind of coffee, straight from Peru.

Although admittedly there would never be enough coffee (or bleach) in the world to rid the image of Jason grinding up against him in an alarmingly mafia-inspired get up out of Tim's mind, the real problem Tim realized, was that he actually enjoyed it. Well, _fuck._


End file.
